Moon Calendar
The Moon Calendar The Moon Calendar is the official tracking of both history and time in Rkadia. Initially, the inhabitants of Rkadia marked the passing of time by great spans, such as centuries and eons. As rangers live far shorter than Bear Guards, Hex Moon came up with the Moon Calendar to help log the lore and holiday events. The Ages The Beginning Age (April 2017 - September 2017) The age in where the first Rangers crash-landed into Rkadia. = The Junkyard Wars (October 2017) The first major conflict took place in Rkadia during the Junkyard Wars. Tensions rose between Moon City and Scrap City, resulting in an all out battle that would eventually overthrow the Trash-King. The First Winter (November 2017 - January 2017) Also known as the brief peace, many Rangers who were injured or traumatized from the war enjoyed this brief yet peaceful time. The Blueberry Wars (February 2017 - April 2018) Shortly after the discovery of the Blueberry Isles, the Bear Guard Gnaw-Paw corrupted Hex moon, causing Rkadia's second war to break out between Moon City and the newly founded Blueberry Isles Union. The Nights and Lords Summons (May 2018 - September 2018) (Need text) The Jax and Iris Saga September 2018 - February 2018 (Need text) The Return of the King March 2018 - ??? (Ongoing) The 12 Months of Rkadia Much like Earth, there are 12 months recognized by Moon City. All of which are represented by animals back on the Ranger's home planet. # The Month of the Phoenix # The Month of the Beast # The Month of the Rabbit # The Month of the Possom # The Month of the Ferret # The Month of the Buffalo # The Month of the Bat # The Month of the Wolf # The Month of the Horse # The Month of the Cheetah # The Month of the Bear # The Month of the Dragon Holidays Click on the links below under each month to learn more about the special Holiday during that time. Some Holidays are only recognized by certain squads, while others are recognized by Moon City and the Blueberry Isles. The Month of the Phoenix * 1st January- REAL WORLD NEW YEAR! Everyone write a new years resolution. * 20th January- THE DAY OF CHEESE! Everyone get some of your very favourite cheese and enjoy it today! * 25th January- POETRY DAY! Everyone write some poetry and share it with group! * 31st January- PUZZLE DAY! Everyone does a puzzle together, maybe a small event with a puzzle type game night (They have lots of these on fb) The Month of the Beast * 2nd February- DAY OF THE GROUND HOG! Did he or did he not see his shadow and are you happy or not happy with the outcome, spend some time explaining about this fun thing to a ranger who doesnt know about it! * 5th February- CHINESE NEW YEAR! Draw your sona as the new year animal! * 14th February- THE DAY OF COUPLES! A small event with couples, (friend or romantic) doing art together! * 15th February- FLAG DAY! Show us your squad flag! * 29th February- WEIRD DAY! This one happens only once every 4 years but do something weird today! The Month of the Rabbit * 1st March- BUNNY DAY! Draw your sona with bunny ears! * 14th March PIE DAY! Lets eat pie! Post your favourite pie recipe! * 17th March- DAY OF GREEN! Lets all get together and make Rkade GREEN today! * 22nd March- GOOF OFF DAY! (Please make sure its okay first) Pull a funny, safe and harmless prank on another ranger! The Month of the Possom * 2nd April- SPRING FLING! Draw your sona in a spring themed background! * 15th April- EGG HUNT DAY! Lets have an egg hunt! (A small board game event where rangers look for easter eggs!) * 27th April- NEW YEAR IN RKADE! Time to celebrate! Its a new year in our world, help create a new creature to be found all year round in Rkade! * 30th April- HONEST DAY! Post 2 truths and 1 lie about yourself and see how many rangers can get them right! The Month of the Ferret * Traveler Appreciation Day * 13th May- TRADE DAY! Trade a sona with someone else, or, CARD DAY! Send a card to a ranger just to brighten their day! * 15th May- (Changes annually) MOTHERS DAY- Lets celebrate the mothers of the group! * 20th May- VISIT A NEW SQUAD DAY- Rangers go to a squad you've never been to for the day. Free pass for ONE DAY! The squad should organise a game night to have some fun with the visiting ranger or rangers! * 24th May- SCAVENGER HUNT DAY! Have the rangers go hunt on the wiki for answers to questions (similar to the fun you first experienced in trainee island) The Month of the Buffalo * Moonlight Summer Festival (Pending Information) * 15th June- (Changes annually) FATHERS DAY! Lets celebrate the dads of the group! * 18th June- CELEBRATE OUR LOVELY KING DAY! Draw or write something wonderful for Hex! * 21st June- SELFIE DAY! Post a picture of a selfie of you or your sona! * 30th June- MUSIC DAY! Post your very favourite music video and tell us what it means to you and why! (must be sfw and PG-13 rated) The Month of the Bat * 1st July- CANADA DAY! Lets celebrate our Canadian rangers with cool art and a trivia battle! * 4th July- AMERICAN DAY OF INDEPENDENCE! Lets blow up Rkade with masses of good deeds (Double tickets for all who take part) * 15th July- DAY OF GENEROSITY Give something away to a friend, donate something to a charitable cause! * 30th July- FRIENDSHIP DAY! Draw or commission a picture of your sona with your friend in Rkade! The Month of the Wolf * 3rd August- CHEFS DAY! Lets have an amazing cook off! * 10th August- SUPER HERO DAY! Have fun drawing or role playing your sona as your favourite super hero! * 30th August- CARNIVAL DAY! Lets have a carnival fun time in Rkade, with games, fun foods, and exciting prizes! The Month of the Horse * 7st September- DISCOVERY DAY! Discover something new in your squad to add to its lore, whether it be a new creature or an exciting new area, we want to see! * 19th September- PIRATE DAY! Dress your sona up like a pirate and talk like a pirate all day "Arghh" * 24th September- HORSE DAY! Lets make our characters into into my little ponies or horses for the day! * 30th September- COMIC BOOK DAY! Lets talk about our favorite comic books, maybe even make a comic strip for your sona! The Month of the Cheetah * 6th October- MAD HATTER DAY! Draw the craziest hat you think the mad hatter would make especially for your sona, (maybe have fun showing off your sonas unique personality traits) * 20th October- WRITING DAY! Write a wonderful short story about your squad! * 25th October- ART DAY! Draw you and your squad mates together having fun! * 31st October- HALLOWEEN! Lets have an epic Halloween trivia battle with special Halloween pets or adoptable sonas! The Month of the Bear * !st November- WORLD FOOD DAY! Share a dish from your country or the country of your heritage! * 15th November- TEDDY BEAR DAY! Lets have a teddy bears picnic, make your sona into a teddy bear and join in the picnic fun! * 20th November- FALL DAY! Draw or describe your sona in a fall scene! * 25th November- THANKFUL DAY! Write a post explaining why you are thankful for another ranger in the group! The Month of Dragon * 5th December- COOKIE SWAP! Share a cookie recipe for the other rangers to try for themselves! * 15th December- UGLY SWEATER DAY! why not draw your sona in an ugly christmas sweater! * 25th December- EARTH CHRISTMAS DAY! Everyone take the day off and celebrate with your family, friends and loved ones! * 31st December- NEW YEARS EVE! Lets have a great big Rkade party! The Moon City Master List of Events The Moon City Master List of Events was created in Year 3 to organize and plan out better when certain programs in Rkadia would be active. For ease of use, the Earthen Calendar was used. CONSTANTLY RUNNING Set Dates 1st - Constant Program Check Up Day 2nd - Weekly Program Check Up Day 3rd - Monthly Program Check Up Day 4th - Seasonal Program Check Up Day 5th - Taxes 7th - Salary Emerald Guard Focus - Tracy Sapphire Guard Focus - Tracy Prismatic Guard Focus - Ken Sectors/Sector Chats - Dani/Stormey Marketplace - Dani Topaz Guards - Corey Souper Support - Kendra Hair of the Dog - Jessica Loyalty Program - Kell Birthdays - Tracy/Corey Pokemon Go - Ken File Cabinet - Dani Random 1-2 Squad Focus - Dani WAR - Tracy Moon Holidays - The Observatory Travelers Focus - Tiffy WEEKLY 2nd Week of Every Month - Board Game Week - Kell 1st Monday - You Tickets You Tube - Kell 2nd Monday - Moon City Attack - Kell 3rd Monday - Mega Monday - Kell 4th Monday - Hex Moon's Post Check - Kell 1st Tuesday - Banner Auction - Kell 2nd Tuesday - Amethyst Focus - Tracy 3rd Tuesday - Shop of the Week - Dani 3rd Wednesday - Ruby Focus - Corey 4th Wednesday - Pearl Focus - Corey 1st Thursday - Twitter Thursday - Kell 1st Friday - Zircon Focus - Dani 4th Friday - Patch Notes - Tracy 2nd Sunday - Plan Observatory Boss 4th Sunday - Mama Eagle Reward - Tracy BI-MONLTHY SET A January March May July September November Mega Contests, Yard Sales, Haven Hub, BB Event Shop, UK EU Diplomat, Hyde's Journey SET B February April June August October December Random Auctions, Artist Buildings in Moon City, Worldwide Diplomat WINTER December - Emissary, Nova Knight Event, Trainee Island Event January - Choose Your Own Adventure, Skype Game Night, Tubby Hearts February - Menu Planning, The Guild (With Claire), SL Boot Camp, WAR Shop SPRING March - Wishing Well Focus, Emissary, BB Casino, Tubby Hearts April - The Guild (With Claire), Skype Game Night, May - Menu Planning, Moon Pup Event, SL Boot Camp SUMMER June - Emissary, Crescent Lord Event July - Menu Planning, Choose Your Own Adventure, August - The Guild (With Claire), SL Boot Camp FALL September - Wishing Well Focus, Moon Pup Event, Emissary, Tubby Hearts October - Menu Planning, The Guild (With Claire), BB Casino November - Choose Your Own Adventure, Skype Game Night, SL Boot Camp, WAR Shop YEARLY January - Job Employment Hub February - Opal Guard Focus March - BB Isles vs Mainland April - Bear Guard Squad Event/Roleplay May - Prime Minister Event June - Cook a Day July - Teck Support August - Mario Kart Competition September - Vet Program October - Rkade Arcade November - Advent Calendar December - Xmas Card Exchange/Gift Exchange Category:Master List Category:Rangers Category:Squad Leaders Category:Crescent Lords Category:Lore Category:Moon City Category:Moon Calendar Category:Travelers Category:Blueberry Isles Category:Scrap City